Miami School for Boys
by TallyMai
Summary: After being tormented in school because she couldn't sing. She applies for the best performing arts school in Miami, but its for boys? Ally Dawson goes to Allen Watson to prove to the many people that thought her wrong.
1. Talent Show

"Come on, Ally just go on and sing! It will be fun, sing and show people what your made of. I didn't sign you up for nothing!" the short female told her best friend who was chewing her dark brunette hair. The curly haired girl slapped the brunette girls hair out of her mouth only to see her mouth moving up and down chewing nothing.

"Okay all you have to do is sing, Ally thats all you have to do." the brunette who is Ally told herself as she calmed herself down. The two friends were currently backstage getting ready for the talent show and Ally was quite a nervous wreck.

"I'm going to go find a seat okay? I'll see you after the show. Go and break a leg" the other female said as she gave Ally a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Trish and I'll do my best." Ally replied to her friend as she paced around the crowded backstage, many people doing makeup or practicing one last time. The short brunette was sure she was going to puke on stage, but she knew she would upset Trish if she did not pull through with it and she knew if she did not sing Trish would most likely get some revenge and she knew that she would rather fight her biggest fear than get revenge from Trish. The talent show passed by quickly and Ally was second to last in the talent show and the MC was introducing her.

"Please welcome Ally Dawson!" the announcer cheered as a few people clapped including her best friend, Trish who was giving her a thumbs up and smiling really big. Ally held the mic in her right hand as she gave Trish a nod.

"Ah, I... I will be preforming a song... I... I...wrote m-myself." Ally said quietly said into the mic as she sat down on the bench to the piano that was on stage she then placed the mic in the stand that was resting a few inches away from her face. She then started to play an upbeat tune from the piano.

"Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear"

Ally then got bold and started to play with one hand as her left pointed down as she sang the next line.

"And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and

Your twisted words," twirling her finger indicating 'twisted words'

"Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

I won't write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that

There's a reason to

Write you a love song today''

Ally had finished the song and she had to say she was pretty proud of herself. Sighing in relief she said a small thank you to the crowd and walked off the stage. She didn't know what to think she was relieved, but then again she was in pure bliss that the crowd responded well and she had so much adrenaline in her veins she wanted to do it once again. Shaking her head at the thought she smiled as Trish came and gave her a huge hug.

"Ally! You did it I'm so proud of you!" Trish proclaimed as they both smiled and jumped up and down with excitement. From afar claps were heard both Ally and Trish looked to see Cassidy and Tilly giving them very harsh glares.

"Nice job Ally. That was a pretty deep song, but it wasn't good enough. You didn't even have a good pitch, your voice was scratchy and your strumming could do a lot better and to think you own a music shop clearly you would master at least one instrument. Hmm?" the tall blond said as her eyes looked straight into Ally.

"Cassidy leave Ally alone everyone clearly knows that she is way better you! You know nothing of good talent." Trish said as she defended her best friend as the girl named Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, but was soon interrupted by her blond sidekick.

"'I bet you couldn't get into the top performing arts school in Miami with that bad writing of yours Ally! The butterfly song could not compare to my musical talents" the second blond said to Ally as she looked down to her feet in shame.

"Cassidy leave her alone her singing was pretty good." a deep voice said from behind the two blondes. It was a tall beach blond male with dark eyes Ally looked at him as he gave her a small smile as she returned it. Cassidy rolled her eyes and continued to talk to the other girl, Tilly.

"Cassidy is just jealous don't let it get to you. You did good by the way... my name is A-" the boy said to her only to get cut off by Cassidy.

"Austin! Were up!" she shouted. Ally kept quiet until Austin shrugged his shoulders at the brunette and walked away with Cassidy to the stage.

"Wow! Ally he was pretty nice." Trish had told her as she quickly agreed with her best friend. One thing she couldn't get out of her mind was what the two girls said. 'Were they right?' Ally thought. 'Was I really that bad?'

"Trish? What school is the best performing arts school in Miami?" she asked as they walked out of the back of the stage. Trish put her hand to her chin and thought about it for a second.

"MIAMI PERFORMING ARTS SCHOOL FOR BOYS." Trish replied quite loudly as they made it in the hallway. 'Maybe just maybe she could get in?'


	2. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
